Black Rose
by Dreamer8616
Summary: A Merrill was untouchable, especially Ace's sister Kennedy. She wasn't like her brother and Gordie knew that. Gordie also knew that Ace would never allow his sister to be around him, let alone date him. A story of love, family and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

The black rose's quality of being a rare flower renders it an apt symbol of profound love, or other such things of a rare nature.

All reviews are welcome.

* * *

Gordie Lachance gently shut the door to his old beat up truck and walked into the phone booth. He was back in Castle Rock, it had been twenty years since he had stepped foot back in his home town. He had just attended the funeral of his late childhood friend Chris. He had seen familiar faces but one had been missing. Gordie scanned the phone book for the number of a friend, last name Merrill. However no name was found in the phone book. Goride remembered the first time he had run into a Merrill that changed his life. It was back in 1965, the summer before senior year of high school.

1965

Gordie walked down the familiar road of castle rock to the billiard hall where all the local teenager hung out at. He heard the music coming from the hall and he knew he was getting closer. His best friend Chris told him he would meet up with him after he was done working at the mill. Gordie didn't have any other friends than Chris and he preferred it that way. He jammed his hands into his blue jeans and made sure his black tee was still tucked into his jeans. Gordie was eighteen years old, a man according to his father. Senior year was approaching and than summer. He pushed opened the door to the billiard hall and noticed it was surprisingly crowded for a Wednesday night. No one was playing pool except two people, who everyone else was watching. He looked around for Chris who was nowhere to be found.

Gordie sat on a stool and watched the two people playing at the table. One was Eyeball, one of the town's trouble makers, who Gordie knew to well. The other was a girl he had seen at school. He didn't know her name but knew she grew up on the bad side of town. She had long brown hair that was tied back with a ribbon, the girl wore dirty but slim fitted jeans. Also with a button down white blouse, that was unbuttoned farther down than most girls and her black bra could be seen. She ran the pool game, calling every pocket and sinking every ball. Gordie noticed Ace sitting near by, laughing every time the young girl sunk a shot. The girl beat Eyeball by sinking the eight ball and Gordie noticed money being handed to Ace, probably from bets being made. The room cleared and Gordie watched Ace and Eyeball walk by the girl, Eyeball slapped the girl's butt and then left the hall with Ace. Gordie shook his head and went to the bar to grab himself a soda pop. Chris was still nowhere to be seen. He would wait another minute and then leave. Gordie lit a cigarette and took a drag.

"Do you have another one?" someone asked next to him. Gordie turned to see the girl who beat Eyeball in pool standing next to him

"A what?" Gordie asked, shocked this girl was talking to him.

"A cigarette, can I have one?" she asked. Gordie shook his head yes and handed the girl a cigarette and his lighter. In one movement the cigarette was lit and in her mouth. The girl inhaled and blew out smoke. She glanced at Goride and checked him up and down.

"Waiting for someone?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Gordie said. "My friend Chris."

"Chambers?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, you know Chris?"

"I know his brother," the girl said. "Do you mind?" The girl patted the stool next to him.

"No go ahead," Gordie said. "My name is Gordie."

"Kennedy Ann." She said shaking his hand. "But you can call me Kay."

"You're really good at pool," Gordie said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"I have been playing for years." Kennedy said. She pulled the ribbon from her hair and it fell around her face. "I have seen you around school Gordie."

He liked the way his name sounded when she said it. "Your very smart." She added.

"Thank you I guess," Gordie said. He didn't know what to say to her comment.

"You going to a good college?" she asked. The questions she asked confused Gordie.

"Yeah, Oregon State," Gordie simply said.

"For what?" the girl asked blowing out smoke.

"Writing, what about you?" The girl turned to look at Gordie, and raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"I will never get out of Castle Rock." She said.

"Kennedy!" Gordie and Kennedy turned around to see Ace standing the doorway. "Lets go!" Kennedy signed and jumped off of the stool; she turned to walk away but stopped.

"Hey, Gordie," she called. Gordie turned to face her and she threw his lighter at him and he caught it. "Thanks." Kennedy passed Chris on the way out and gave him a smile and left the hall with Ace.

"Hey man," Chris said sitting down next to Gordie. Chris slid his hand on top of Gordie's and he did the same. "Why where you talking to her?"

"She asked for a cigarette," Gordie said, a smile on his face.

"You do know who she is right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah her name is Kennedy," Gordie said.

"Yeah Kennedy Ann Merrill, she is Ace's younger sister." All hope of ever talking to Kennedy again left Gordie's mind. Ace's sister was off limits, everyone knew that.


	2. Chapter 2

Kennedy climbed into the old beat up car and sat next to her older brother Ace. He was mad, Kennedy could tell. She gripped her black purse on her lap and waited for Ace to yell at her. He took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke into her face. Ace started the car and began the five minute drive to their beat up house on the bad side of Castle Rock.

"Why were you talking to that Lachance kid," Ace asked looking at Kennedy. She looked at him and watched as he ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"I was asking him for a cigarette," Kennedy said. Ace took the purse off of his sister's lap and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of it, throwing it at her. The pack hit her on the arm and fell on her lap.

"Why were you talking to him?" Ace asked again, but this time looking at the road.

"Ace…" Kennedy began to say.

"Don't talk to him again," Ace snapped. "You hear me Kennedy?" Kennedy looked at her older brother than stared out the window. "Button your shirt up." Kennedy did what she was told and buttoned up her shirt. "What did I tell you about wearing your shirt like that?"

"Ace you're not my father." Kennedy said.

"If I was your father I wouldn't have thrown you down the stairs," Ace said. He pulled into the driveway and Kennedy saw the truck of her fathers parked on the street. She sighed; he was home, and probably drunk.

"You're not coming home tonight?" Kennedy asked.

"No," Ace said. Kennedy went to open the door but was stopped by her older brother. "I saw the letter from Washington State."  
"Yeah well the letter said I needed straight A's this year to get in," Kennedy said.

"You're going to get out of here," Ace said pulling on the passenger side handle and opening the door for Kennedy. "No talking to Gordie anymore." Kennedy got out of the car and Ace sped away leaving her to deal with her drunken father.

Kennedy opened the door to her house and saw her father passed out on the couch. A beer bottle lay on the floor, with the beer all over the rug. Kennedy walked past him and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She saw the white envelope and the money inside from tonight's winnings. Kennedy, Eyeball and Ace would go to different bars in town and neighboring towns and have people bet on their pool game. It was the same thing every week. Eyeball and Ace would go in first. Eyeball would play a perfect game of pool against Ace and beat him. Kennedy would come in second and play Eyeball in one game and lose against him. Ace would start going around asking people if they wanted to bet. Ace would pick Kennedy and the other unfortunate people would pick Eyeball. Kennedy would play Eyeball again, cream him, and Ace would collect the winnings. Some nights the trio would collect up to 100 dollars. Half the money went to Eyeball and the other half went to Kennedy's father.

Kennedy walked down the hallway of the three bedroom rancher and into her room. She locked the door and threw her bag on the bed. Kennedy noticed 15 dollars on her bed, her share of the winnings from the pool game. Kennedy put the money in a safe; she would never spend the money. She was saving it up so she could leave Castle Rock after senior year.

* * *

Kennedy's alarm clock woke her up at 6:00am. She quickly showered, pulled her hair up in a pony tail and slipped on a black blouse along with a white mini skirt. Ace hated when she wore her mini skirt, but Kennedy always told him it was the latest fashion. She slipped on her white flat boots and made her way out of her room. Ace walked through the front door, obviously coming home from the night before.

"You know I don't like it when you wear that skirt" Ace said taking a drink from the beer bottle he found on the table.

"Drinking already?" Kennedy asked. "I need a ride to school."

"Well start walking," Ace said pushing past Kennedy and going into his room. Kennedy walked out the front door and started down the street to the local high school.

"Hey good looking," she heard someone yell. Kennedy turned to see her friend James and his girlfriend and Kennedy's best friend April. "Get in" Kennedy got into the car and sat next to her friend who also wore a mini skirt.

"Ace let you wear that to school today?" April asked referring to the mini skirt.

"No but he isn't my father," Kennedy said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"James and I were thinking about leaving after the first bell," April said.

"You know I can't leave, I need straight A's to go to Washington State," Kennedy said.

"O yeah I forgot April, Kennedy is actually smart," James said pulling up to the school. Kennedy got out and straightened her mini skirt.

"I'll see you guys later if your still here."

Kennedy sat in her college prep English class waiting for the teacher. She didn't look around the room just sat with her head down doodling on her desk. The class filled up and the teacher arrived. Honors English, this was going to be a hard class for Kennedy, but she needed it. Kennedy had signed up for a tutor from the class and the teacher would be announcing today who was helping her.

The teacher walked in with a hair do that looked like a birds nest on her head. She had thick black framed glasses that kept sliding off her nose.

"Okay class," she finally said. "I have the papers here for the tutors. As some of you know students have requested tutors for this class." Kennedy continued drawing on her desk until she heard a familiar name.

"There was a request for a lot of tutors, so some of you have two. Gordie Lachance? Are you here?" Kennedy's head went up and saw Gordie sitting on the opposite side of the classroom. He brushed his brown hair out of his eyes, glanced at Kennedy than raised his hand.

"Gordie, you have two students to help out. Christopher Chambers, he requested you and Kennedy Ann Merrill. Kennedy are you here?" the teacher asked. Kennedy looked away from Gordie and raised her hand for the teacher.

"Yes," The teacher said. "Kennedy also requested you Gordie. You're a popular person. Is that okay Gordie?"

"Yeah," he said looking at Kennedy.

"Okay since everyone has a group we will be using these for our first project." Kennedy stopped listening to what her teacher was saying. Now Gordie knew Kennedy had requested him as a tutor.

"Kennedy?" she heard someone say. Kennedy looked up to see Chris and Gordie staring down at her. Had they said something to her?  
"O….did you say something," Kennedy asked.

"Yeah…um." Gordie started to say. "Was tomorrow okay to meet for this project?"

"O yeah," Kennedy said getting up and grabbing her purse and books. Her notebook fell to the ground and Gordie bent down to pick it up along with Kennedy. His shoulder brushed against hers and Kennedy could see Gordie blush. Gordie handed it to her and stood up fast.

"So….is tomorrow good? At my house after school." Gordie said.

"That's fine." Kennedy said.

"Well we will meet you outside after school tomorrow. We can walk to my house." Gordie said. He nodded to her and walked off with Chris.

* * *

Gordie sat across from Chris in the lunch room. The same table they sat at every year for lunch.

"Why do you think Kennedy requested you to be her tutor?" Chris asked shoving food into his mouth.

"I don't know man," Gordie said running a hand through his brown hair. "She acted like she didn't even know me at the billiard hall."

"If Ace finds out your helping her with school he is going to be pissed," Chris explained.

"No shit Chris," Gordie said. "I didn't even know Kennedy what in honor classes."

"Yeah well maybe she isn't like her brother Ace," Chris said.

"Maybe, so how are you and Amber doing?" Gordie asked.

"Okay, she wont give it up, if you know what I mean," Chris said. "It has been over a year."

"Maybe she doesn't want to do it, here she comes." Gordie said. Chris moved his books out of the way for Amber as she sat down next to him. She kissed him on the lips then drew her attention to Gordie.

"I have a question Gordie," Amber said, she pushed her long blonde hair behind her ears and batted her big blue eyes. "Why does Kennedy Merrill keep staring at you?"

Gordie searched for Kennedy in the lunch room and found her sitting in the corner with her partner in crime April. Chris turned to look as well. Kennedy Merrill was staring right at Gordie.


	3. Chapter 3

harrypotterfreak1234: I am glad you like my story. Keep on reading

Spanish Sunrise: Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

The final bell rang and Kennedy made her way to her locker. She grabbed her honors English and math books and made her way out of the school. She looked around for April and James but they were nowhere to be found.

"Fuck," Kennedy said. Now she had to walk home. She lit a cigarette and made her way down the street. She was only five blocks from her house but she hated walking alone. Kennedy spotted two boys from the View hanging out on the corner by the diner. She decided to go around them but was stopped by one of the boys.

"Hey Kennedy," one of them said touching her arm. Kennedy knew this boy, his name was John and he was a rich boy from the View. The other Kennedy didn't know but recognized him from school.

"What do you want John?" Kennedy asked taking a drag of her cigarette and blowing smoke in his direction.

"When we going out on that date?" John asked stepping closer to Kennedy.

"Never," she said. She tired to walk around the boys but John stopped her again. "Let me pass John."

"Come on Kennedy," he said and this time slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I said no, now fuck off," Kennedy said.

"Kennedy just one date," he said this time holding onto her wrist.

"Do you want me to tell Ace that you're touching me? Cause I am pretty sure Ace will want to kill you." Kennedy said.

"Now Kennedy…."

"She said no," Kennedy heard a voice say. Kennedy and John turned around to face Chris and Gordie.

"This is between me and Kennedy," John said.

"She doesn't want to go on a date with you," Gordie said stepping closer to John. He didn't know where he was getting his courage from. Maybe it was all the years fighting off the Cobras, but he was not going to step down from John.

"Why don't you just leave her alone man," Chris added. Gordie and Chris stared at John and his friend. Eventually John broke eye contact with Gordie and backed away.

"I'll see ya later Kennedy," John said. He knocked the books out of Kennedy's hand, sent them tumbling to the ground and walked away laughing. Kennedy bent down to pick up her books and was handed one from Gordie.

"Thanks for getting rid of John," Kennedy said standing up and smoothing her skirt out.

"No problem, he is a jerk anyways," Gordie said as he ran his hand through his hair. Something Kennedy noticed Gordie did when he was nervous.

"Well I got to get home," Kennedy said. "I don't want Ace to start looking for me."

"I'll walk you home," Gordie said. Chris looked at him shocked. Was he nuts?

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kennedy said.

"Okay, I'll walk you to your street," Gordie said. Kennedy thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Okay"

Chris left the trio and decided to walk home alone and give Gordie a chance to talk to Kennedy. Gordie and Kennedy walked slower than usually down the blocks to Kennedy's house. Neither wanted to go home, especially Kennedy.

"I didn't know you were in honor classes," Gordie said walking next to Kennedy.

"I always have been," Kennedy said. "I am sorry I requested you to be my tutor, if I would have known Chris was going to I would have picked someone else."

"No it is okay," Gordie said sliding a hand through his hair. "Why did you pick me?" Kennedy looked at Gordie and a smile grew on her lips. What should she say? That she found him good looking and wanted to stare at him all day.

"Your smart Gordie, you helped Chris get this far and I figured you could help me," Kennedy explained. "I need straight A's this year to get into Washington State."

"I thought you weren't leaving Castle Rock?" Gordie asked.

"If I don't get all A's I wont be leaving." Kennedy said.

"I'll help you," Gordie said. "Don't worry. I do have a question. Is Ace okay with this?" Kennedy laughed at his question; she knew he was going to ask it.

"What Ace doesn't know wont hurt him," Kennedy laughed. "And besides he wants me to go to Washington State, he wants someone to help me. Probably just not you."

"You're not like your brother. I would expect a Merrill to be tough and well…."

"Dumb," Kennedy joked.

"No not dumb…just," Gordie couldn't think of a word to say instead of dumb.

"Just say it, Ace Merrill is dumb." Kennedy teased. "I am not like my brother Gordie. You think Ace is this hard ass guy and he is. But he is a kind brother sometimes."

"Why is he mean to you something?" Gordie asked.

"Ace would never hit me if that's what you're getting at," Kennedy said, her arm brushed against Gordies and she could feel the warmth of his skin on hers. It sent butterflies tumbling in her stomach. "He looks out for me; he tells me I can't wear mini skirts. He wants me out of Castle Rock, but that's it. I have to endure the abuse from my father and he just watches. It is like he cares about me, but doesn't love me enough to protect me."

"Your nothing like your brother," Gordie said as he stopped walking and turned to face Kennedy.

"That's why I didn't hit John; I am not one for fighting. If I was like Ace I would have kicked John in the balls." Kennedy laughed.

"This is as far as I go Kennedy," Gordie said. They were at the corner and her house was a few feet away.

"Thanks Gordie for walking me home," Kennedy said. She walked over to Gordie and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Gordie was taken back by this but returned the hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gordie," She said and made her way to her old beat up house.

* * *

Kennedy walked into her house and right away knew Ace, Eyeball and the rest of the gang were already in the house. Kennedy threw her books on the ground and walked into the kitchen.

"Kennedy," Eyeball said standing in front of her. "How are those honor classes with my brother and Gordie?"

"Fine," was all Kennedy said.

"Why are you in those smart classes anyways? Don't you want to be like us?" Eyeball asked.

"Eyeball, Kennedy is better than us," Ace said stumbling into the kitchen. Kennedy knew they all were drunk. Ace patted his sister's shoulder and walked off into his room leaving her with Eyeball.

"Kennedy," Eyeball said. "You want to go back to my place?"

"No thank you Eyeball," Kennedy said.

"O come on Kennedy," Eyeball said. He leaned forward on the stool and then fell off.

"You're drunk," Kennedy said picking up her books.

"Just one night," Eyeball said. "One night and I'll make you into a real woman."

"None of that making Kennedy into really woman shit," Ace said stumbling in. "Kennedy don't you have some place to go so Eyeball can keep his penis in his pants?"

"I'll be at the diner," Kennedy said. "Ace you hear me?"

"Yeah, diner," he said than laid himself on the couch.

* * *

Kennedy got out as fast as possible and made her way down to the diner to study. Studying at her house was always out of the question. Kennedy walked down the street and saw Chris sitting at a booth all by himself. Kennedy walked in and stood in front of Chris.

"Waiting for someone" Kennedy asked.

"No just needed a place to study," Chris said.

"Me to, mind if I sit down?" Kennedy asked.

"Go ahead," Chris said sitting across from Ace's sister.

"I had to get out of my house," Kennedy said opening her books up. "Your brother was trying to make me into a real woman."

"O I am sorry about him," Chris said.

"No he is fine, it is funny actually," Kennedy said pulling out a pencil and began working on her math homework. She could see Chris was anxious, probably because she was sitting with him and he was afraid of any of the Cobras seeing him with her.

"I can sit somewhere else if you want." Kennedy said closing her books up. "And all the Cobras are at my house."

"No it is okay," Chris said. He looked at her and brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. "I never expected you to be, you know…" Chris started to say.

"Nice?" Kennedy laughed.

"Yeah," Chris said laughing along with her,

"I get that a lot," Kennedy said. "It is hard being Ace's sister. Once I get out of Castle Rock I won't be known as Ace's baby sister anymore."

"You like Gordie or something?" Chris suddenly asked. The question shocked Kennedy. Why was he asking this now? She just met Gordie.

"I guess," Kennedy said trying to think of a good answer.

"I mean, Gordie's been through a lot you know, with Denny and he had his heart broken a few times." Chris explained. "I just don't want to see Gordie hurt you know?"

"I just requested Gordie to help me with school," Kennedy said quickly gathering her books up. She grabbed her purse and draped it over her shoulders. This conversation was getting to weird; did she have feeling for Gordie? She did just meet him.

"You don't have to go," Chris said. "You're a Merrill, I was just saying…"

"You're a Chambers, that makes us no different," Kennedy said standing up.

"Your right, you don't have to go," Chris said again this time standing up with her.

"No I should go," Kennedy said, with one swift movement she was heading out the door. She glanced at Chris quickly and left the diner. She was just a Merrill, kid brother to Ace, but she would show them. She would show everyone she wasn't like Ace.


	4. Chapter 4

Nelly: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading!

Megan: Keep on reading!

* * *

Kennedy walked the short distance to the pool hall and put her books on the nearest stool. She made herself look like a fool in front of Chris and Kennedy knew he was going to tell Gordie. Kennedy racked the table and took a pool cue off of the rack. Pool always made her feel better. She chalked the end and broke the stack. All the pool balls breaking nicely and two stripes went into the lower right and left pocket.

"Not bad," someone said. Kennedy looked up before taking a shot and saw Chris staring at her.

"What are you doing here? You follow me?" Kennedy said shooting the fifteen into the right center pocket.

"I knew you didn't go home," Chris said sitting on the stool and facing the pool table. "You usually go right out of the diner to go home like I do. You went left."

"So you're stalking me," Kennedy said sinking the fourteen ball. Chris looked at Kennedy than back at the game. "What do you want Chris?" Kennedy shot again sinking another strip ball.

"I shouldn't have said what I did," Chris said pushing a piece of hair away from his eyes. "I shouldn't judge you."

"Everyone else judges me, why shouldn't you?" Kennedy said sinking the last of the strips. "Left center pocket." Kennedy said sinking the eight ball in the pocket she called.

"I know what it feels like to have people think your nothing because of your brother," Chris said. "I was wrong. Mostly scared someone was going to see you talking to me and I was going to get beat up by Ace or Eyeball."

"Ace and Eyeball are drunk everyday; I doubt they would remember if someone told them they saw me talking to you." Kennedy said racking the pool balls up.

"I'll play you," Chris said jumping off the stool and grabbing a pool stick.

"You sure?" Kennedy said. "I don't want you to cry when I beat you. You break." Chris shot the cue ball and broke the stack but nothing went in.

"Table is still open," Kennedy said hitting the two ball and sinking it in the left pocket. Kennedy then lined herself up and sunk the four ball into the same pocket.

"So Chris, you apply to college?" Kennedy asked sinking the three ball next.

"Yeah Oregon State," Chris said sitting on the stool with his pool stick.

"You get in?" Kennedy asked as she hit the seven ball into a different pocket.

"Yeah," Chris said. "The Law program."

"Law," Kennedy said hitting the one ball next into a pocket. "Impressive."

"As long as I pass all my college classes," Chris explained. Kennedy hit the six ball into the far left pocket and than the five.

"They are letting a Chambers into the Law program, who would have thought that?" Kennedy said. "Eight ball, corner left pocket." Kennedy hit the eight ball into the pocket, winning the game.

"I didn't even get to play," Chris laughed. "I can see why Eyeball comes home with wads of cash every week. Why do you let him do that to you?"  
"Do what?" Kennedy said putting her stick back on the rack.

"Let him use you for money. I know you haggle people every week in pool. I also know Ace and Eyeball make you do it." Chris explained.

"It keeps them happy," Kennedy explained. She grabbed her books and made her way of the pool hall with Chris following. "Listen I like playing pool, I been playing ever since my mom died. It keeps me sane. I need to go."

"Wait," Chris said grabbing Kennedy's arm lightly. "Are we cool?"

Kennedy looked at Chris and than smiled. "Yeah were cool. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

8am came to fast for Kennedy. She quickly changed and made her way out of the house before Ace and Eyeball who was passed out on the couch noticed her. Kennedy knew her friends would not be going to school, since they always ditched on Fridays. So Kenney had to walk the five blocks to school.

"Hey Kennedy," someone yelled behind her. "Wait up." Kennedy turned around and her heart skipped a beat. Gordie was running up to her out of breathe.

"I saw you walk by my house," Gordie said.

"So you decided to run to me," Kennedy joked pushing her messy brown hair out of her face.

"I thought maybe we could walk to school," Gordie said shoving his hands into his pockets. Gordie wore the same thing the night Kennedy met him. Black shirt tucked into blue jeans. "I heard you talked to Chris last night."

"Word travels fast doesn't it," Kennedy laughed.

"Chris stopped at my house after he talked to you," Gordie explained. The duo rounded the corner and bumped into someone coming out of the liquor store.

"Kennedy!" they said stumbling into her.

"Drinking so soon Billy," Kennedy said pushing Billy away from her.

"Just heading home," he said combing his hair with a small black comb. "Where are you going?"

"To school, it is 8am," Kennedy said walking past him with Gordie.

"I saw you at the pool hall with Chris last night," Billy said causing Kennedy to stop dead in her tracks. "I just called Ace from the pay phone and told him."

"Why would you do that?" Kennedy said turning around to face Billy Tessio.

"You know the rules Kennedy. No hanging out with people Ace don't like." Billy said. "I think I see his car now." Ace pulled his car up to the side walk and rolled down the window.

"Get in the car Kennedy," Ace said.

"I have to go to school Ace," Kennedy said. Ace glared at Gordie and than Kennedy.

"I'll drive you, get in the damn car," Ace yelled.

"I'll see you later Gordie," Kennedy said defeated and got into the car. Ace sped away before Kennedy could shut the door.

Kennedy stared out the window of Ace's car. She knew he wouldn't drive her to school.

"Why are you hanging out with Chris and Gordie?" Ace asked. Kennedy was surprised at the calmness of his voice. "I told you not to."

"They are nice boys," Kennedy said. "You have a problem with them Ace not me."

"They are no good Kennedy," Ace yelled.

"No good!" Kennedy argued. "Eyeball is no good, fucking Billy is no good. Chris and Gordie are going to college."

"Kennedy I told you before not to hang out with them!" Ace yelled back.

"Why? Because you have a problem with them cause of something that happened six years ago. Your twenty four years old Ace and your fighting with a eighteen year old." Kennedy explained. Ace looked at Kennedy and than back at the road.

"Kennedy…"

"No Ace, I'm not going down your path. I'm going to college. I am getting the fuck out of Castle Rock. Just like mom wanted!" Kennedy said. They were stopped at a red light and Kennedy made her getaway. She opened the door and jumped out grabbing her books and purse. She slammed the door and walked away.

"Get in the car Kennedy," Ace yelled.

"No," she yelled. "Fuck off Ace."

"Get in the car," he said again driving slowly on the street to keep up with her.

"No Ace," Kennedy said. "Just leave me alone." Kennedy ran down a back alley where she knew Ace couldn't follow. Kennedy stopped once she got to the back alley and sat down on a crate. Ace never acted like this when their mom was around. Then she died and everything changed for the worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Cheryl: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading!

* * *

Kennedy woke up to the sun in her eyes. She looked around her surroundings and noticed she was still in the alley. Had she fallen asleep? Kennedy got up and dusted off her pants and made her way to her house. She spotted Ace's car in the driveway along with her fathers, who she hoped was passed out somewhere. Kennedy opened the door quietly and stepped inside. Her father was nowhere to be seen. She looked for Ace and saw him in the kitchen.

"Kennedy?" Ace called walking out into the hallway.

"Not now Ace," Kennedy said waving her brother off and walking towards her room.

"I been thinking Kennedy and you can only see Chris and that Lachance kid for school related shit," Ace explained. Kennedy walked into her room and lay on her bed. It was a start.

The nights were getting shorter; it was already dark by six in the evening. Winter would be coming soon and the nights would be getting colder.

"Ace!" Kennedy heard her father yell. She shut the door and locked it so her father couldn't get in.

"Kennedy!" she heard him yell. "Where in my beer?"

* * *

Gordie and Chris walked down the sidewalk and stopped when they heard Kennedy's father yelling. They stared at the house across the street. It was nothing new. The whole neighborhood always heard the Merrills yelling at each other. Kennedy opened the window to her bedroom and snuck out with her purse around her shoulder.

"What the hell is she doing," Chris said watching Kennedy sneak around the back yard and into the woods. The two boys followed Kennedy as she walked in the woods. Sometimes Kennedy would stop and look behind her. She had the feeling someone was following her. Kennedy tripped over a branch and fell to the ground. She picked up her purse and turned around to hit something hard. Hands grabbed her to keep her from falling again and Kennedy pushed them away.

"Fuck Gordie," Kennedy yelled once she recognized the person she ran into. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I am sorry," he said picking up the purse Kennedy dropped when she ran into him. "We saw you climb out of your window." Kennedy noticed Chris was next to her.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay," Chris said.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be okay?" Kennedy said as she continued walking.

"We heard your father yelling," Gordie said quickening his pace so he could keep up with Kennedy.

"He is always yelling," Kennedy said.

"Kennedy," Gordie said pulling on her arm causing her to stop walking. "Why are you walking so fast? Where are you going?"

"You'll see," Kennedy said smiling at the two boys. The two boys followed Kennedy as she pushed past branches. She walked down a hill and sat down at her favorite spot. Gordie sat next to her and Chris next to him. They stared at the baseball field lit up by the field lights.

"I didn't know they anyone still played here," Gordie said.

"It is little league, they play once a year here," Kennedy explained.

"I didn't know you like baseball," Gordie said.

"Ace and I use to come here when we were younger and hit baseballs around," Kennedy explained.

"Ace played baseball," Chris joked.

"Yeah he was thirteen and I was seven," Kennedy said. "He would hit baseballs at me, sometimes trying to hit me with them. Before my mom died." Gordie could see the pain in Kennedy's eyes when she talked about her mother and Ace.

"I am guessing Ace didn't drive you to school today," Gordie said changing the subject. "I didn't see you at all."

"Yeah, I bailed out of the car at a red light and went down an alley. I fell asleep," Kennedy said. "Ace said I can only see you guys for school related shit, as he puts it."

"Well than every time we hang out you will just have to tell him we are studying," Gordie said, he smiled at Kennedy flashing his killer smile and Kennedy blushed and looked away from him.

"We missed you at Gordie's house for the project," Chris said pulling out a cigarette and handing one to Gordie and Kennedy.

"Shit I forgot," Kennedy said. "I am sorry. I'll make it up to you. Ace had me all pissed off and I forgot."

"It is okay," Gordie said holding the lighter out for Kennedy so she could light her cigarette. "I don't know many girls who smoke and curse like you do Kennedy."

"It is a nasty habit I picked up from Ace, probably the only thing that shows we are related," Kennedy explained. She inhaled smoke and than exhaled. "I am really sorry about the project, I am usually not like that. I need straight A's in all my classes..."

"It is okay really," Gordie said interrupting Kennedy.

"Yeah we put your name on it to, so that bitchy teachers of ours won't yell at you," Chris said.

"Thanks," Kennedy said. "I'll do the next project."

"Hey," Gordie said pointing down to the parking lot next to the field. "Is that Ace?" Kennedy looked at the parking lot and saw Ace sitting on the hood of his car watching the little league game.

"I didn't even know he was here," Kennedy said. She was amazed her brother was at the field watching the game. He had forgotten about baseball when their mom died and when he started hanging out with the now known Cobras. Kennedy knew what they were thinking, that Ace was looking for her. However, Kennedy knew Ace was their to remember the good times when their mom was around and when their dad didn't drink. The game ended and Ace got into his car and drove away.

"Its late," Chris said. "We better head home."

* * *

Kennedy fell against the end table breaking it. Her father threw another beer bottle at her but missed.

"I told you to buy me beer," her father yelled.

"It was Ace's turn to buy it," Kennedy yelled back standing up. She had just gotten home from the baseball field and almost made it into her room before her father spotted her. Ace stood in the kitchen watching. She knew he would never but in when her father was yelling at her.

"You're useless around here Kennedy," her father said. He picked up a pack of cigarettes and than threw it to the ground. "No god damn cigarettes either."

"Maybe if you worked you could buy some," Kennedy shouted back. She regretted saying it the moment it left her lips.

"What did you say you little bitch," her father said. He pushed Kennedy up against the wall. Kennedy looked at Ace to see if he was going to do anything. He just stood their, shook his head and walked out the back door. Kennedy never expected him to help. He was Ace.

"Never talk to me like that again," her father yelled. He slapped her across the face with such force it caused Kennedy to fall to the ground. She touched her face where she was hit and watched her father leave the house, probably going to a bar. She wiped her nose that started to bleed. This was nothing new to Kennedy. She also knew she would have a mark in the morning and would have to explain it to Gordie and Chris when she met them at the diner for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Kennedy woke up to the sun in her eyes. She crawled out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders; she wore the same clothes she had on the day before. Then she saw it, the big black and blue bruise on her face. Underneath her right eye on her cheek. She wasn't going to be able to hide this bruise. Usually her dad hit her on her arms and legs and she could hide those. Kennedy knew she should stay home instead of meet up with Gordie and Chris, but she also knew they would look for her if she didn't show up. Kennedy put an old ball cap on and pulled it down so a shadow was cast over her face.

Kennedy walked the three blocks to get to the Blue Point Diner. She stopped before she pushed opened the door. Gordie and Chris were sitting inside laughing at each other. She knew it wasn't fair to bring the two boys into her problems especially since she is kid sister to Ace. Kennedy pushed open the door, pulled her ball cap down and walked to the booth where the boys sat.

"About time Kennedy," Chris said as Kennedy slid across from him and next to Gordie but not to close.

"Yeah I am about to turn thirty," Gordie said sliding his hand across Chris's, they both laughed at their comments, but Kennedy did not find anything funny.

"Shut up," Kennedy said sliding further down into the booth.

"I don't shut up, I grow up. And when I look at you I throw up. Aaaaaaaaaaaah," Gordie and Chris said in union.

"Really? Are we twelve again?" Kennedy asked.

"What's the matter with you?" Gordie asked. "Why are you wearing that hat?" Before Kennedy could stop him Gordie reached over and took the hat off of Kennedy's head.

"Gordie don't…" Chris started to say and then stopped. Kennedy knew they were both staring at the bruise on her face.

"What happened?" Gordie asked turning to face Kennedy in the booth.

"It is nothing," Kennedy said. "I fell and the floor broke my fall."

"Kennedy that bruise doesn't look like it came from a fall. Trust me I know from experience…." Chris started to say.

"Why don't we just drop it okay," Kennedy said grabbing the cap from Gordie and putting it back on her head.

"Did Ace do this?" Gordie asked, Kennedy looked at him, concern in his eyes.

"No," Chris said. "Her dad did."

"How do you know?" Kennedy asked.

"Ace came over last night. He told Eyeball how your father hit you across the face, he said you deserved it." Chris explained.

"Maybe I did" Kennedy said. "I shouldn't talk back to him."

"No Kennedy you don't deserve your father hitting you," Gordie said taking her hand into his and giving it a squeeze. Kennedy turned to face him and gave him a half a smile.

"I am a Merrill," Kennedy said. "We deserve everything to happen to us."

"I am a Chambers, so I deserve everything I get. Kennedy don't believe that shit," Chris said. "O man. I got to get out of here."

Chris slid out of the both and put money down on the table. "Don't believe what people say to you Kennedy."

* * *

"You ready to get out of here," Gordie said.

"Yeah," Kennedy scooted out of the booth and walked out the diner with Gordie behind her. Kennedy saw John before Gordie did. John grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Gordie.

"Hey Kennedy," John said pulling her close, causing her hat to fall off.

"Hey man leave her alone," Gordie yelled.

"Fuck off Gordie," John yelled.

"Let me go John," Kennedy said trying to pull away him. His grip was causing her wrist to bruise.

"Why is Gordie hanging out with you? You know she fucked everyone is town Gordie," John said tightening his grip on Kennedy. "Are you just waiting for your turn?" John asked looking at Gordie.

"Leave us alone," Gordie said stepping closer.

"Are you serious? Wait your turn I am next..." John said. He pulled Kennedy closer smacking her butt. Before John knew it Gordie hit him right on the jaw. He staggered backwards causing Kennedy to fall to the ground. Gordie bent down and offered his hand to Kennedy. She accepted and he pulled her up.

"You will regret this," John said holding his jaw. "Both of you." He pointed to Kennedy and Gordie and then walked down the street not looking back.

"This is starting out to be a great day," Kennedy said, a smile on her face. "Thank you. Again."

"No problem, just call me your knight in shining armor." Gordie laughed. Kennedy laughed to and looked down and noticed Gordie still holding her hand. He let go quickly and Kennedy saw him blush. She didn't want him to let go, she felt safe when he held her hand. She grabbed his hand and looked at Gordie.

"No really, thank you," Kennedy said. Gordie smiled and that was all Kennedy needed.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

* * *

Kennedy waved to Gordie again and walked into her house. Her dad was gone, probably at a bar. She heard Eyeball's voice first and then Ace's.

"Kennedy!" Eyeball said coming up next to her and sliding his arm around her shoulders. "Hey nice bruise." He touched it and Kennedy pulled away.

"Go away Eyeball," Kennedy said pushing him away. Kennedy walked out the front door and sat on the front porch. She felt someone sit down next to her. Ace looked at his sister and handed her a cigarette and a lighter. She lit the end and breathed in the smoke.

"Dad left, hopefully for good this time." Ace said. "He took the car and all our money and said he was heading south."

"Well that's good news," Kennedy said blowing out smoke.

"How is studying with Gordie and Chris," Ace asked.

"Fine,"

"I hope that's all you guys are doing just studying."

"Relax Ace; really don't try and act like a brother. Cause you didn't do that last night." Kennedy said.

"What do you want me to do Kennedy? Step in front of him?" Ace asked.

"Yes, you fucking idiot!" Kennedy yelled.

"Get out Kennedy," Ace yelled. He pulled her by her arm and pushed her off of the front porch. "Leave and don't think about coming back for awhile!"

Ace slammed the door shut and locked it. Where was Kennedy suppose to go? Only one person flahsed into her mind and she headed towards his house.


	7. Chapter 7

stargirl276: Thank you for your review. Keep on reading

Black Rose story art link attached in my profile. CHECK IT OUT

Check out my new Stand By Me story **Nothing Like This**

* * *

When Kennedy thought of a place she should go to since Ace kicked her out, only once place flashed in her mind. Kennedy walked down the dirt road and stopped when she came to a white two story house. Gordie's house. A balcony that led into Gordie's parent room was on the side. Kennedy walked a little farther down the driveway, careful not to be seen and stood by the garage. Kennedy noticed a garden with dead plants and a hoe on the ground rusted.

She looked into the house and saw Gordie, his mother and father eating dinner. His father sat at the head of the table. Gordie was across from his mother. He was smiling and laughing at something his father said. Kennedy smiled to. She didn't want to bother him and bring her problems into his life. Kennedy turned and started walking down the driveway.

"Kennedy?" she heard someone say. Kennedy kept walking, acting like she didn't hear her name called. "Kennedy! Wait up!" Gordie caught up to Kennedy and gently touched her arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked searching her face for answers.

"I am fine," Kennedy said. "I shouldn't have come here." Kennedy started to walk down the driveway again but was stopped by Gordie.

"What happened?" Gordie asked stepping in front of Kennedy. He was a good few inches taller than Kennedy.

"Ace kicked me out. I just. Never mind." Kennedy said stuttering over her words. "I should go." Kennedy turned to leave again, her arms folded over her chest.

"You can stay with me." Gordie said.

"No I can't do that. I'll just walk to the old tree house" Kennedy said brushing her brown hair away from her face.

"Then why did you come here?" Gordie asked. "I can't let you walk around at night. Something can happen to you." He added without waiting for an answer from Kennedy.

"Who is going to get me Gordie?" Kennedy laughed. "The Cobras? They rather fuck me then beat me up."

"Come on," Gordie took Kennedy's hand into his without hesitation and walked into his house. Kennedy took in Gordie's house. It was big and felt very homey and welcoming.

"Mom," Gordie yelled. "A friend of mine is here we are going to study up stairs."

"Who is here," Gordie's mom asked entering the hallway. She looked surprised to see a girl in her house. She was an older women, curly brown hair and also wore an apron. Kennedy knew Gordie's parents were older around sixty.

"Hello I am Mrs. Lachance," his mother said reaching out to shake Kennedy's hand.

"I am Kennedy Hogan," she said smiling back at the women.

"Hogan?" his mother said. "I didn't know they had a daughter."

"Cousin actually," Kennedy said.

"O," Mrs. Lachance said. "Dear what happened to your cheek?"

"I was about to open the door to our bathroom and my aunt opened it first and the door hit my face." Kennedy said

"O, well I won't keep you to." His mother smiled again and walked off. She seemed to believe Kennedy's story.

"Hogan?" Gordie asked smiling.

"Yeah I usually tell people that when I first meet them. Did you want me to say Merrill?" Kennedy asked as she followed Gordie into his room.

"I would have liked to see the look on her face," Gordie said. "I will be right back."

* * *

Kennedy walked around Gordie's room. His room was the traditional boys color blue. His bed sat in the corner with blue sheets and pillow. Kennedy walked over to the dresser and looked at the two pictures placed next to each other. One was of Gordie and his brother Denny when Gordie was twelve. Gordie stood next to his brother holding a fishing rod in one hand. The other picture was of Gordie, Chris, Teddy and Vern together by their tree house when they were also twelve. Kennedy smiled at the pictures and turned around suddenly when she heard Gordie enter the room. He held a blanket and a pillow in his hand. He looked at Kennedy flinging his hair away from his eyes.

"I am sorry I intruded," Kennedy said sitting down on the end of Gordie's bed. "I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

"Don't need to apologize," Gordie smiled shutting his door. He took a seat next to Kennedy on his bed. This was the first time Gordie had a girl in his room and this girl was a Merrill.

"Why did Ace kick you out?" Gordie asked taking Kennedy's hand into his.

"He told me our dad left town and was heading south. He tried to act like a brother. He asked me what you and I were up to. I told him not to act like a brother because he didn't when dad hit me." Kennedy explained. "Then he kicked me out."

"He is a piece of shit," Gordie mumbled. Kennedy looked at him and grinned.

"Not the first time he has done it." Kennedy said. Gordie smiled at Kennedy and then touched the bruise that was starting to fade on her cheek. Kennedy flinched a little and looked at Gordie. He didn't know caused him to touch her face but Kennedy didn't seem to mind.

"You're not like other girls I know," Gordie said.

"I know you said that before," Kennedy laughed.

"Can I kiss you?" Kennedy was taken back by Gordie's question. Usually guys just went for it and not ask permission first, but Gordie wasn't just any guy.

"Yes," Kennedy said a smile on her face.

"Do you think Ace will kill me if he finds out?" Gordie joked.

"Probably,"

Gordie leaned in and placed his lips on Kennedy's lips. They were soft, it was a gentle kiss. Kennedy deepened the kiss and Gordie placed one hand behind Kennedy's head and ran his fingers through her hair. His other hand he placed on her waist. Gordie's heart was racing the whole time. Sure he kissed girls before, but not someone like this. He pulled away looking at Kennedy who smiled at him.

"We just wont tell Ace," Kennedy joked.

Gordie watched as Kennedy slept in his bed. Gordie had started his homework on the floor and Kennedy had fallen asleep on his bed. He had picked the extra cover up and draped it over her and leaned against the wall. He wanted to lay with her on the bed, but didn't want to seem like a creep. So instead Gordie slept on the floor.

* * *

Gordie woke up the next morning on the floor and looked for Kennedy. She was not on the bed or anywhere in his room. Gordie saw a note on his bed and picked it up. Kennedy had left early that morning not wanting to wake him. She wrote she would see him in school later. Gordie gathered his books and grabbed an apple before he went to his car to pick up Chris. Rockin Robin blared through his radio as he drove to Chris's house.

"Hey man," Chris said closing the door to the car. Gordie just looked at Chris and continued the drive to school.

"Why so quiet?" Chris asked.

"Kennedy came over last night," Gordie blurted out. "She slept over."

"Why?" Chris asked. The look on his face showed concern and anger.

"Ace kicked her out. She had nowhere to go." Gordie said.

"So you fucking let her in your room," Chris yelled.

"What's your problem man?" Gordie asked.

"Don't get me wrong I like Kennedy," Chris explained. "But she is a Merrill. She would never hurt you, but Ace will."

"No one is going to tell him," Gordie said. He looked at the road in front of him. The high school came into view.

"I kissed Kennedy last night."


End file.
